The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many applications involving laptop computers, cellular telephones, user equipment, tablets, etc. Wireless communication technologies are tasked with handling increased amounts of data traffic, where the types of data being transported through mobile wireless networks have changed dramatically.
In existing communication systems, CPE (Customer Premise Equipment, referred to as CPE) comprises a home gateway, an access point (Access Point, referred to as AP), a modem (modem), a router, and data cards, wherein with the development of home broadband services, CPE applications in home network have widened. The current WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network, referred to WLAN networks) needs to rely on long-term evolved packet core network (Long Term Evolution-Evolved Packet Core, referred to as LTE-EPC network) resources. LTE is the new broadband access technology of 4'th generation, which can be used to provide internet access solution, wherein if an operator goes for green field LTE deployment, it has to consider multiple challenges. One challenge relates to a situation when the operator has ADSL and wants to migrate to LTE but then the operator cannot re-use existing Billing and OSS Framework. In another challenge, if the operator wants to bill each user, then each user must have LTE aware devices, in which case it is not possible to use common CPE (Customer Premise Equipment) that can provide Internet access to all tenants in the same premise, and separate CPEs need to be provided for each user.
In existing architecture, a terminal equipment (TE) is connected with a LTE CPE and in implementation, can send a DHCP discover request to the CPE, which may or may not pass the DHCP request to Evolved Packet Core (EPC), wherein, in the event the CPE passes on the packet to the EPC through packet gateway (PGW), the PGW drops the packet since the source address of the TE does not match with the LTE CPE address.
There is therefore a need in the art to provision a system and method that provides Internet access to LTE unaware devices such as PC, Laptop (referred to as terminal equipments (TEs)) by re-using ADSL billing and OSS infrastructure to deploy LTE based Internet Access.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.